Always Faithful
by XrioluluX
Summary: Eclairshipping and Belleshipping. T. After going to a party, Dawn May and Zoey's relationship will never be the same.


**YES! finally! My Eclair fic!! And my Belle fic! All in one! This fic is Eclair/Belleshipping. After much struggling and intensive work, I've gotten it done!! If you ship both then you will be happy. If you ship just one then you may not like this as much...but whatever, read it anyway!! chapter 1 is more Eclair... **

* * *

"Oh my god! Girls! Girls!" May screamed as she threw the apartment door open. She ran to Zoey and Dawn, kicking the door closed behind her. They were sitting on one of the beds, watching TV.

"What is it, May?" Dawn asked when she reached them.

May took a few moments to catch her breath, then said. "We were invited to a party!"

Dawn and Zoey exchanged glances; Dawn's excited, Zoey's worried. "Who's?" Zoey asked.

"Um…well Ash invited me to it. It's his friend's. Gary's his name, I think." May replied.

"I'm in!" Dawn squealed.

"Um…sure, I guess." Zoey agreed. "When is it?"

"Friday." May said, joining them on the bed. "What's on TV?"

"What time?" Zoey asked her, ignoring her question.

"Nine to two."

"In the morning?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"No, silly, at night!" May corrected.

"Whoa!" Zoey muted the TV. "It ends at _two o' clock in the morning?_"

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Dawn added.

"Um…yeah. It's a party, you guys." May said defensively. "Plus we can leave early if you want."

"Yes, let's leave at midnight."

"Zoey! I don't wanna miss the fun!" Dawn complained.

"You'd probably be drunk by then anyway." Zoey commented.

"What? I will not! I've never gotten drunk!"

May laughed. "Dawn, you've gotten drunk about ten times so far. You just don't remember."

"Yeah, and we haveta take you home early. Every party." Zoey agreed.

Dawn sighed. "I won't drink this time. I won't. How do you guys even know that there will be alcohol there? Maybe there won't be drinks!"

Zoey and May laughed.

"Good luck with that, love." May said, brushing a lock of hair out of Dawn's face.

"No party that ends late like that doesn't have alcohol." Zoey informed her.

"Seriously, there might not be! Well…either way I will _not _drink too much!" Dawn argued.

"See? She admits she'll drink!" May called out, laughing. "Just not too much! Dan you've _got _to be kidding me!"

"Dawn, we'll end up leaving at midnight either way. Either you will be drunk or we'll want to keep you from getting drunk." Zoey told her.

Dawn climbed into Zoey's lap and kissed her passionately. "Please let me stay past midnight if I'm not drunk! Please?" She begged.

Zoey pondered her request for a few moments. "Okay. _If_ you're _completely_ sober."

"Yes!" Dawn cried out.

"Wait! You have to give me a kiss, too!" May added.

Dawn laughed and pulled May close to her, kissing her softly. May kissed back gently for a few moments, then pulled away. "I love you, Dawn." She cooed.

"I love you, too, May!"

Zoey, annoyed, fastened her arm around Dawn's waist and pulled her to her.

Dawn laughed. "Yes, I love you, too, Zoey."

May crawled between them and pushed them over until they fell back onto the bed. She lay with each of her girlfriends on either side of her, her arms around their necks. Zoey pried off May's arm and slid herself on top of the girls, giving each one a kiss. May pushed Zoey's off of hers and fully onto Dawn's. She then pulled her away from Dawn and lay on top of Dawn herself. She kissed her until Zoey lifted May off and turned her over in her grasp so that she was laying on her back. Zoey kissed her as Dawn sat up.

"Are you girls gonna fight over me again?" Dawn asked them, as their passionate kiss snowballed into a desperate brawl. Dawn silently watched as May knocked Zoey over and they began to roll around the bed. She sighed, for she was very used to this. She lay back against the pillow, awaiting the winner of the fight that was taking place next to her to be decided. Dawn crossed her arms, impatiently, and turned her head to the side to see who was in the lead. Zoey was on top of May, so it looked like she was winning. Zoey won most of the time. May usually only won if Zoey was tired or decided to be nice and give up purposely.

"Ha!" Zoey called out, kneeling over May, who was gasping for breath.

"Your tongue blocked out my oxygen supply! That's cheating!" May argued.

"But you could've breathed through your nose."

"Whatever."

Zoey got off of May and turned to Dawn. Dawn laughed, and said, "I am impressed by your make-out skills."

"Want to see for yourself?" She asked, as she moved closer to Dawn.

Dawn giggled, then began kissing Zoey.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Dawn jumped on the bed in attempt to wake her girlfriends.

"Dawn! What the hell are you doing?" Zoey sat up and grabbed Dawn's leg, stopping her jumping and pulling her down to her knees.

"Waking you…up?" She squeaked.

"It's only eight o' clock a.m." Zoey said, pure annoyance in her voice. "Why do we have to wake up?"

"We need to go shopping!" Dawn replied.

"Why on earth would we need to go shopping?"

"Clothes shopping, silly! For the party!"

Zoey sighed. "What's wrong with the clothes we have?"

"What's wrong with getting new clothes?"

They silently glared at each other for a few moments until May awoke.

"What's the staring contest for?" She asked them.

"May!" Dawn screeched, latching onto her. "You wanna go shopping for new clothes to wear to that party tonight, don't cha?"

"Um…we have plenty of outfits, Dawn." May said, yawning.

"But we need _more_!"

"Then go shopping by yourself." Zoey told her.

"Zoey!" Dawn whined.

"Dawn, we really don't need any more clothes." May agreed.

"Then what are we going to wear?" Dawn asked them, letting go of May.

"I'm sure we can find something." May said.

"Yeah, you two already have enough clothes for ten more of you." Zoey yelled. "So stop bothering May and I and find something to wear already!"

"Z-Zoey…" Dawn stuttered, her eyes tearing slightly.

"I'll wear that coral pink tank and some jean shorts." May decided. "Happy?"

"Fine." Dawn murmured, getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"Good." May spat.

Dawn closed the bathroom door behind her and slid to the floor, burying her face in her arms, silently crying.

* * *

**...and chapter 2 is more belle. Chapter 2 is…(omg I'd never guess!) the party. So look forward to it!**


End file.
